ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Baloo Saves Both Mowgli and Reia
Reia began to wake up as the sun shines on her face. ???: Well, you're up? - Seeing a vision of Kiva before Reia, she is starting to get confused. Reia: What happened? Kiva: Well, the snake is about to swallow you whole. If a few minutes late, you'll be snake food. Reia: I'm so glad you're alright, Kiva. Kiva: Kiva? That's not my name. It's 17, remember? Reia: Huh? - Reia's eye sight cleared up and it was 17, face to face. 17: Are you okay? Reia: Yeah, I'm fine. 17: That's good. What brings you here, anyway? Reia: Looking for answers, I suppose I got what I needed. 17: The corrupted ones, I bet. All of them followed captains, leaders per say, and I already saw you take down two out of five. Reia: Boss said that the third leader in charge has to be somewhere. 17: Someone new, perhaps? Reia: Talon? 17: No, not him. I'm talking about Zoran Lazarevic. Reia: Who's he? 17: He was once part of the Siberian mercenaries, looking for an ancient city. He have so much power in his own hands, but ended up dead by a lucky treasure hunter. His plan is revive an tyrant would promise him greater strength than what it was from whatever power he has got. Reia: Lazarevic... Is he dangerous? 17: Very. Since the paradox hit, Lazarevic was served as the Skeleton King's right-hand. Come with me. Baloo has a project for you and Mowgli since he wants to repay the favor for saving your hides. Reia: Hides? Wait.. You have a job? 17: A wildlife ranger. It's to support my family. Reia: (So, 18 isn't the only one who moved on.) What do we got here? Baloo: You see that golden stuff, dripping down there? Reia: You mean 'honey'? Baloo: Of course I know that. Anyway, all you have to do, my friends, for payback purposes, is to just shimmy on up there and get me that thing up there that's making that funny noise and bring it back down. Mowgli: You're kidding me, right? Baloo: No, not really. Reia: It's best to let me handle this. Baloo: For your info, the ranger saved your life. I saved him, so he is going to return this favor of mine. Mowgli: I can killed going up there. 17: Bees, huh? Reia: Causing to make honey up there, yep. Baloo: Kid, kid, kid. Try to understand this. I'm a bear. It means I have to eat my weight every day for hibernation purposes. Reia: That's the reason? 17: Bears goes to sleep in hibernation during the winter season. Baloo: I know I'm asking for a lot, but I don't climb and you do. Look, I really need your help. Winter's coming. You don't want me to go to sleep and never wake up. - Finally persuaded, Mowgli gathered enough materials to climb up and get one of the honeycombs. Although the bees are causing trouble for him, he managed to get one down. Mowgli: You said they didn't sting. What do you call this? 17: Female bees. That's the cause. Baloo: Looks like males from down here. Females do sting. Just put some honey on those. Mowgli: Honey? Really? Reia: I don't see any other option. - Baloo went with Mowgli for a while. Reia and 17 followed behind them. 17: You really left with Mowgli? Reia: Kiva does understand how I feel since the last mission I took. Seems like I need a little time. 17: Clearing your thoughts? Reia: Yeah. This 'Lazarevic'.. Kiva would be killed if she's going against him. 17: With this much brute force, I don't blame you. - Baloo then hums a song. Mowgli: What's that? Baloo: That's a song about the good life. Reia: (Maybe that song could be useful for Kiva..) Mowgli: What's a song? Baloo: You never heard of a song before? Everyone's got a song. Reia: Yeah, I agree to that. Baloo: Didn't the wolves ever sing? Reia: No, but they recited their Law. Baloo: Right.. What about you, Reia? Can you sing? Reia: Yeah. I remembered a lullaby my mom sang to me when I was little. Baloo: Well, well. Let's hear a little. Reia: Alright.. - As Reia sang, both Mowgli and Baloo smiled. Reia: Will the circle be unbroken by and by, by and by? Is a better home awaiting in the sky, in the sky? Baloo: Truly amazing. Mowgli: I have no idea you sang good. Reia: Thanks, guys. - Night descends into the jungle and the group sits down, viewing the man-village from above. Reia: Kiva's gotta be so mad at me for leaving her at the Seeonee. Heck, Sonja has a hissy fit I couldn't stomach it. 17: Their only concern was you. I wouldn't be surprised by they are sad and happy, both at once, to see you. Reia: I don't know.. I hate abandoning the ones I cared, but I feel bad.. 17: Last mission. Where from? Reia: Wonderland. My brother nearly got killed and I saved him with every strength I had. 17: Wow.. Didn't think you are that desperate. Reia: I can't forgive myself for my actions. 17: Maybe, you can. Running away won't solve problems, no matter how far. Sometimes, you have to face your fears. Reia: Not being alone anymore? 17: You might be surprised. - Reia smiled at 17 and looks at the sights. Later that night, Kiva and Silver Fang continued their travels when he spotted a snake skin on the ground. Kiva: Snake skin. Silver Fang: A dangerous animal is close by. We have to be careful. Kiva: I know, especially at night-time. Silver Fang: Something's isn't right here.. Feel that? Kiva: Yeah. Silver Fang: I'll tell Sonja to move around here. Can you go through? Kiva: Yes. - Kiva carefully entered the forest when Kaa appeared before her. Kaa: You mussst be Kiva.. Kiva: Yes, I am. Kaa: I know why you came here.. Kiva: Yes, I'm looking for Reia. Kaa: Reia, you say? I can guide your path to her. Kiva: I don't think so. You're planning on eating me, hence the fact that snakes eat mice! Kaa: I am not eating anything since that brown bear attacked me.. Kiva: Oh, you mean Baloo. But you still haven't answered my question, Kaa. Kaa: Fine. Follow the ranger's trackssss on your right. It'll take you right there. Kiva: Thank you. - Kaa then stopped Kiva with a warning. Kaa: Forcesss of darkness are getting stronger as you leave the jungle. Did you really believe that the Saiyan would save everyone? Even from the fearsss of her heart?? Kiva: Reia... - With no time to waste, Kiva followed the ranger's tracks and ran. Category:Scenes